


Promise

by DramaQueen14



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen14/pseuds/DramaQueen14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Sisters made a promise to each other when they were younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Three girls race down the hill. One had long black hair with dark purple eyes, another had long brown hair with brown eyes, the last girl had long black and blond hair with blue eyes. They continue to run until they reach a woods in they were in the middle of it. The girl with black hair turned to the other girls who were her sisters, "Andy. Cissy. This is our new hiding place."

The girl with the brown hair said, "Bella. How will we get here everyday? Mother and Father will suspect."

"Don't worry, Andy. I figure it out." Said the girl who's name was Bella.

"Yeah, don't worry Andy. Bella knows what to do." Said the girl with black and blond hair.

"See, Andromeda? Narcissa believes that I'll find a way. Don't you trust me?" Said Bella.

Andromeda Scolded, "Of course, I do, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix nod and turned to the younger girl, "Narcissa, you can't tell mommy and daddy about this place, ok?"

Narcissa nodded eagerly, "Ok!"

Bellatrix smile, "Come on. Let's go home."

The Black sisters ran back to their home.

* * *

Glass shatter next to the wall next to Narcissa. She shrank back.

"How can you be so careless?" Snapped her father.

"I-I'm sorry." Shutter Narcissa.

Cygnus was about to throw a other glass at Narcissa, then Bellatrix appeared.

"Father leave her alone." Said Bellatrix, she went to her sister and pushed her behind her.

"Bella get out of here! This doesn't concern you!"

Bella cross her arms, "No."

Cygnus went to Bellatrix and slapped her hard across her face. Narcissa whimpered and Bellatrix didn't make a sound.

"Both of you...OUT!" Cygnus yelled.

Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa's hand and quickly lead her out the room. They went up the stairs and they went to Bellatrix's room. Inside Andromeda was waiting. Andromeda ran to Narcissa and hugged her, "Are you okay, Cissy?"

Narcissa nod, "I am. I don't know about Bella."

Andromeda looked at Bellatrix, but Bella refuse to look at Andromeda.

Andromeda turned to Narcissa and smile, "She's fine."

"Really?"

"Yup! Nothing can harm Bella. She's too strong for that." Andromeda said reassuringly.

Narcissa smiled.

* * *

The Black sisters were at their Hiding spot. When Narcissa asked a question.

"Will you guys, always be with me?"

Bellatrix and Andromeda turned to Narcissa, "Why you ask that?"

"C.C. said that families break up. I was wondering are we like those families."

Bellatrix and Andromeda exchange looks. Bellatrix spoke up, "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she is talking about. We always be together."

Narcissa looked up, her eyes sparkling with hope, "Really?"

Bellatrix brought both Andromeda and Narcissa together, "Sure."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Andromeda grabs her bag and walks down the stair with Bellatrix yelling at her, "You willing to go to with a Mudblood. Then to stay with your family?"

"I love him, Bella."

"You are a Blood-Traitor!" Screamed Bella.

Andromeda laughed, "So be it!"

Narcissa was at the door crying, "Don't go Andy."

Andromeda looked at Narcissa, "I have to."

"You, Promised!" Yelled Narcissa.

Andromeda began to cry, "I'm so sorry, Cissy."

"If you sorry then you stay. You promise, you be with me forever." Said Narcissa.

She brought Narcissa into a hug, "I can't stay."

Bella race down the stairs. Tears streak down her face, "Please, Andy."

Andromeda turned to Bella, "I'm so sorry."

"Go!" Bella yelled.

"Bella..." Said Andromeda.

Bellatrix ran to Andromeda and slapped her hard across her face, "You're not my sister! The sister I know, would never leave."

This hurts Andromeda, "Bella..."

Bellatrix grabbed a hold of Narcissa, "Just go! Leave!"

"Bella..."

"GO! GO! YOU WILL NEVER BE MY SISTER!" Screamed Bella.

Andromeda began to sob. She turned and open the door and left. Narcissa held onto Bella and the two slide to floor. Both Bellatrix and Narcissa cried, never letting go of the other.

* * *

Bella goes through pictures of the sisters and she see one. Andromeda and Narcissa facing the wall, while Bellatrix face the camera, and at the last minute the two turn their heads and face the camera. Bellatrix grabbed the picture and ripped the photo in half. She throws away the half that have Andromeda on it. Bella doesn't need any memory of Andromeda. 


End file.
